Les Temps Obscurs
by Isis Wilkes
Summary: Il existe dans les livres d'histoire une période mal connue. C'était l'époque ou le mage noir Grindelwad levait son armée, c'était l'époque ou Dumbledore était un jeune professeur, c'était l'époque ou Tom Jedusor était élève à Poudlard... On apelle cette période "Les Temps Obscurs". Quand Dumbledore raconte la seule histoire d'amour de Tom Jedusor... Tom R. Jedusor / OC


Salut à toutes et à tous !

C'est ma première fiction alors soyez indulgent s'il vous plait

Enfaite c'est même la première fois que j'écris (à part les dissert et autres trucs chiants), alors toutes vos critiques (bonnes ou mauvaises !) et suggestions seront vraiment les bienvenues !

Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe ou grammaire qu'il pourrait subsister.

C'est une histoire compliquée, née d'un pari, alors si vous ne la comprenez pas très bien laissez moi une review, j'essayerai de répondre à vos questions au mieux ! :)

Pour la petite histoire, j'ai choisis la catégorie M car je ne veux pas choquer les plus jeunes, bien que cette fiction n'en ai pas besoin pour le moment…par la suite on verra, ça dépendra de vous!

Qui a dit que Voldemort n'avait jamais aimé? Qu'il n'avait jamais connu le désir?

A-t-il eu une maitresse? Plusieurs? Les filles de son âge l'ont intéressé quand il était jeune, les garçons ? Ou personne parce qu'il ne pensait qu'a lui ?...

J. n'en parle pas dans son livre, alors…

Désolée pour ce premier chapitre pas très intéressant, il sert juste à placer l'histoire dans le contexte ! Le deuxième sera plus long.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Epilogue

- Vous vouliez me voir, professeur?

Harry Potter, trente-sept ans, se tenait debout dans l'antique bureau des directeurs de Poudlard. Il était face au tableau de Dumbledore.

- Oui Harry, répondit l'image de Dumbledore, le temps est venu à présent. Je tiens à te parler d'une chose de la plus haute importance. D'une personne plus précisément.

Il marqua une pause et lança un regard perçant à l'homme qui se tenait en face de lui.

- Autrefois, poursuivit-il, j'ai connu une jeune sorcière puissante, très puissante. Avec plus de pouvoir que tu ne peux même imaginer. Je ne l'ai vu que de rares fois, mais j'ai beaucoup étudié sa vie, bien que malgré toutes mes recherches je ne sois pas sûr d'en connaître ne serais-ce que le quart.

Il s'interrompit un moment, rassemblant ses idées, puis reprit :

- Elle a été disciple de Grindelwald, et je crois la professeure de Voldemort lui-même... Au début, je pense que c'était une moldue, mais par un procédé de souffrances inimaginables en utilisant la magie la plus noire et des sortilèges bannis par les sorciers dans des temps immémoriaux, il semble que Grindelwald ai réussit à en faire une des sorcières les plus puissantes de notre ère. Sans en être tout à faire sûr, je crois même qu'elle a possédé durant une période de sa vie la baguette de Sureau.

Si je te dis tout ça, Harry, c'est pour que tu saches combien elle est dangereuse.

- Qu'elle est, professeur, le coupa Harry Potter, vous voulez dire qu'elle serait toujours vivante ?

- Rien n'est moins sûr, Harry, répondit Dumbledore en soupirant, et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai besoin de toi.

Tu sais combien ça me coûte de devoir te demander de m'aider encore une fois après tout ce que tu as déjà fais pour l'Ordre et pour le monde par le passé, mais je ne le ferais pas si ce n'était très important! Et moi, je ne suis plus de ce monde, juste une image sur un tableau…

Harry Potter ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Dumbledore leva la main pour l'arrêter :

- Oublions un instant ces mauvaises pensées, et laisse moi te conter la vie de cette fille, telle que je la connais tout du moins, car tout ce que j'ai pu savoir sur elle est basé sur des suppositions.

C'était une jeune fille très discrète, même lorsqu'elle était à Poudlard car elle a fréquenté cette école...mais pas à la même époque que toi Harry, ni à celle de ton père d'ailleurs. Mais j'y reviendrais.

Autrefois, je l'ai délivré du joug de Grindelwald, et par la même occasion du serment inviolable qu'il lui avait fait prononcer lorsqu'elle était toute petite.

A ces mots, Harry Potter se raidit.

- Mais c'est…c'est abject, s'écria t il, faire prononcer un serment inviolable à un enfant c'est vraiment ignoble!

- Sans aucun doute Harry, dit Dumbledore avec tristesse, d'autant plus que ce serment l'obligeait à obéir à tous les ordres de Grindelwald sans discutions sous peine de mort !

Et je peux t'assurer que ça ne le dérangeait pas, lui, il se servait allègrement de ses pouvoirs !

En fait, c'est en partie grâce à elle qu'il est devenu aussi puissant.

Est-ce quelle le haïssait, ou se considérait-elle vraiment comme sa fille ?

Je n'ai jamais bien compris ce qu'était la nature de leur relation…mais peut être vaut t il mieux ne pas le savoir…

Enfin, toujours est-il qu'elle souffrait atrocement du serment inviolable qu'elle avait prononcé et elle n'était jamais libre de ses actions…

C'est là que j'interviens dans cette histoire.

Je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'elle, mais lorsque j'ai battu Grindelwald durant la grande bataille, il s'est avéré que je l'avais en partie libéré de son serment car il était devenu trop faible pour lui donner des ordres.

Après ça, elle a toujours cru me devoir quelque chose et je pense que c'est pour ça qu'elle me laisse en savoir autant sur elle.

Sinon, elle m'aurait probablement tué !...

Il y a des années, Harry, je l'ai revue et elle m'a assuré que ce serait la dernière fois. Mais elle m'a dit que tout ce que je savais me serait expliqué plus tard.

Et elle avait ajouté cette phrase étrange " Même après votre mort, Albus...".

Aujourd'hui je comprends ce qu'elle a voulu dire...je suis mort après tout ! Ceci n'est que mon tableau !

Elle n'a pas menti, Harry.

- Comment ça ? Vous voulez dire qu'elle vous a envoyé un message ? Je veux dire...envoyé un message à votre tableau?

- En quelque sorte, répondit Dumbledore d'un ton mystérieux, regarde dans le deuxième tiroir du bureau de Minerva.

Intrigué, Harry tira la poignée du tiroir qui s'ouvrit sans difficultés.

Il y trouva un volumineux paquet de lettres qui paraissaient assez anciennes.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un trésor inestimable mon ami, répondit Dumbledore les yeux brillants, un cadeau qu'elle m'a fait !

Toute la correspondance qu'elle a eut avec une certaine Sarah à l'époque ou elle a décidée de retourner dans le temps pour rencontrer Tom Jedusor. Tous les événements connus et méconnus des livres d'histoire ! N'as-tu jamais souhaité savoir les dessous de l'Histoire, l'histoire avec un petit h, savoir comment se conduisait vraiment Voldemort avec les autres élèves à cette époque?

Et bien tous les événements qui se sont déroulés lorsqu'elle était à Poudlard en même temps que lui sont consignés dans ces lettres, tels qu'elle les a vécus !

Tu te demandes sûrement ce qui lui a prit de retourner dans le temps et pourquoi elle voulait rencontrer le jeune Voldemort durant ses études ? Attends un peu, j'y viens.

La première lettre commence lors de notre première véritable rencontre, je venais de battre Grindelwald depuis peu quand tout d'un coup celui-ci fut tué par Voldemort.

Elle s'était depuis longtemps retirée du monde pour ne pas dire qu'elle avait totalement disparus de la surface de la Terre, quand elle a appris sa mort.

Comme elle était au courant des liens disons…spéciaux qu'il y avait eu entre nous, elle s'est naturellement tournée vers moi.

Je l'ai donc rencontré. Je ne me rappelle pas m'être senti aussi mal à l'aise avec une personne de ma vie entière. Elle avait un regard…un regard que je n'ai vu que chez les prisonniers les plus endurcis un regard très particulier comme les gens qui sont fatigués du monde et qui n'ont plus rien à espérer.

C'est moi qui lui ai appris que Voldemort prenait le même chemin que Grindelwald. C'est moi qui lui ai dit qu'il risquait de devenir à son tours un mage noir plus puissant que l'autre et que j'avais peur qu'il essaye de réduire l'humanité en son pouvoir et les moldus en esclavage comme avait essayé de faire Grindelwald.

Je lui ai expliqué que ce trait de caractère chez ce garçon m'était apparut très tôt déjà, lorsqu'il avait été mon élève.

Oh, tu ne peux pas savoir ce qu'était Poudlard avec la présence de Jedusor, Harry…oh non, tu ne peux même pas l'imaginer…

Le racisme des sangs pur était extrêmement fort, bien plus qu'à la période ou tu y as vécus.

A côté des Serpentards qu'on trouvait dans le château, les Malfoys sont des enfants de cœur ! Ces Serpentards étaient incroyablement riches et puissants. Mais plus que tout ils étaient convaincus de la supériorité de leur sang. C'était l'époque de des Lestranges, des Rosiers, des MacNairs…

Ils menaient une guerre acharnée contre les Gryffondors et.

En ce temps il ne faisait pas bon d'être né-moldu, je peux te l'assurer…

Il ne faisait pas bon de ne pas être de leur avis ou de leur déplaire de quelque manière que ce fut et le ministère fermait les yeux

Oh oui, je peux te dire que le Poudlard de cette époque était bien différent de celui que tu connais aujourd'hui. Je n'étais encore qu'un jeune professeur et l'école était dirigée par Armando Dippet que beaucoup disaient incompétent, notamment à cause de la haine entre les maisons qui était à son apogée.

C'est moi qui ai tout raconté à cette jeune fille, c'est moi en quelque sorte qui l'ai convaincu de retourner dans le passé.

Ce jours là j'ai fais une des plus grandes erreurs de ma vie…

Il soupira et dit :

- Lis ces lettres, Harry… Lis-les et je t'en prie, ne me juge pas trop durement.

C'était à une époque que tu n'as pas connu ou les gens pensaient et vivaient différemment, une période dont les grandes lignes furent dissimulées par le Ministère…les temps sombres. Et j'étais moi-même à ce moment totalement incertain sur la conduite à tenir…

Alors Harry Potter, qui avait retenu son souffle et encore stupéfait par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, commença à lire et sa voix grave se répercuta longuement contre les murs...


End file.
